


The Diva and The Lawyer

by Kazewrites



Category: Original Work
Genre: Coughing, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drama & Romance, Fever, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance, Sick Character, Sickfic, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-16 06:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21503203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazewrites/pseuds/Kazewrites
Summary: These are two of my OCs Aiden and Barrett, I've written several works on them over the years.  Info on them can be seen in the notes.  This collection will be ongoing as I upload what I have.  Most are one-shots.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 9
Kudos: 11





	1. Masquerade

**Author's Note:**

> Aiden Christopher Summerville - the diva - 35, 5'9". Medium length blonde hair, blue eyes, thin frame. Fashion designer. Stylish, brash, outgoing, a bit overbearing at times. A diva to the core. Loves to showboat and show off. Slight seasonal allergies mostly spring but can be dealt with via medication. Gets very snarky when sick, goes into full diva mode. Older sister is Camilla, older brother is Preston.
> 
> Barrett Sterling Chase - the lawyer - 38, 6'0". Short but wavy black hair, hazel eyes. Lawyer for the law firm Williams, Noble and Oswald. Bit of a work-a-holic, doesn’t like being sick interfere with his job. Quiet bit of a recluse, may come off as snobby but he’s not. No allergies. Twin sister is Cordelia (she’s also Aiden’s BFF

Barrett Chase could not quite get the tie perfect which was making him increasingly mad. He was about to give up when the bedroom door opened.

“My they say every girl's crazy bout a sharp dressed man, well I am here to disagree!” Aiden walked in. “Retty you look amazing!” He leaned against the wall.

“Aiden please don’t call me that at the party.” Barrett pulled so the tie unknotted. Sighing he pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“Here here let me.” Aiden stepped in front, being a few inches shorter made him the ideal height. “There perfect.” Aiden stepped back admiring his work. “It is going to be so hard being seen with the hottest guy at the event, but I will manage.” Aiden flashed his perfect smile. Barrett gave a weak laugh.

“Retty, what’s wrong?” Aiden’s blue eyes now full of concern.

“Nothing, nothing. Just a small headache from earlier. Hasn’t quite gone away.” Barrett replied. 

“Retty, if you’re not up to this we don’t have to go.” Aiden folded his arms.

“Don’t be ridiculous. You’ve been looking forward to this for weeks. You love any excuse to dress up, so there is no way you’re turning down a masquerade ball. You do love to showboat.” Barrett smiled at his partner. 

Aiden smiled putting his hands up, “You know me so well. I’m going to go finish getting ready.” He left the room.

Barrett sat down on the bed. He hated lying to Aiden, he really did not feel well at all. Waking up with a sore throat and headache had progressed into a stuffy nose which he hoped to hide from his partner.

Barrett caught a sneeze in his hand. Grabbing a cluster of tissues from the nightstand he stuffed them into his tuxedo pocket and went to wash his hands.

Aiden met him at the door as he finished. He was wore a three piece tuxedo much like Barrett’s but Aiden being the more flamboyant of the two also donned a top hat and white scarf. 

“No cane?” Barrett joked.

“Honey, even I know when it’s too much. Not saying I didn’t consider it.” Aiden smile turned serious. “Retty, are you sure you’re okay? You look a little pale.”

“I’m fine. Now can we go?” Barrett said putting on his coat. “I’ll go hail a cab.”

Aiden watched his partner walk out of their apartment. “Retty...”

Barrett was barely inside the elevator before more sneezes hit.

The congestion he was feeling in his head was growing. He sighed, he did not want to ruin this for Aiden, it’s all he had talked about for weeks. The Kresge Foundation was throwing their annual fundraiser, this years theme was a masquerade ball. Aiden being one of the top fashion designers had done many events for them so he had been a shoo-in on the guest list. Plus he was Aiden, any excuse to showboat. It’s not that Barrett didn’t like parties but he also had more fun watching Aiden at them. Tonight however he wished he was relaxing at home with a glass of wine.

Barrett pulled his bundle of tissues from his pocket as he exited the elevator giving his nose a quick wipe. 

Cab hailed, he waited for Aiden who showed up a few minutes later. 

“Nearly forgot your mask Retty.” Aiden handed him his black mask with silver lining around the edges. He had specifically asked Aiden for something simple, Aiden of course came through.

“Thanks.” He said a slight roughness to his voice. Aiden eyes him but did not saying anything.

Twenty minutes later they arrived. Aiden donned his mask which Barrett felt suited him perfectly. Black base with blue and purple stitching which sparkled, done in the “Venetian style”, whatever that meant. Aiden’s mask also had matching colored feathers that framed the right eye, plus a few more sparkly bits as Barrett had described. Aiden never did anything simple.

Arm and arm they walked into the Carlysle Hotel lobby then into one of the adjacent ballrooms. Immediately Aiden was greeted by several partons, Barrett just hung back as usual. He never minded. You would think being one of the top attorneys in the city would garner recognition and it did but if Barrett was with Aiden, his partner always became the center of attention.

After a few minutes Aiden returned to Barrett’s side. “Everything okay?” Aiden’s blue eyes locked with Barrett’s.

“Yes, fine.” Barrett smiled.

“Good because I need to show you off.” Aiden grabbed Barrett’s arm. They walked the party grounds for several minutes Aiden doing most of the talking, which pleased Barrett whose throat still hurt. “Oh look there’s Michael, I must go see him, such a fine dark haired specimen,” Barrett smirked, Aiden commented on everyone, “I wonder if his boyfriend is with him.”

“Wasn’t he...weird?” Barrett said quietly.

Aiden shrugged, “Honey, aren’t we all a little weird. You coming?” 

Barrett shook his head, “I’m going to get a drink.”

Barrett excused himself but went to find the bathroom instead. The mask was making his already tender nose itch madly. He removed it while inside the bathroom but was not able to get his tissues out in time. The hard sneezes escaped quickly.

Barrett frowned, he was definitely sick. The headache from earlier was now in his sinuses, his head felt heavy and clogged plus his sore throat was getting worse. Deciding he couldn’t just hide in the bathroom all night he returned to the party. He spied Aiden in a group, he could tell by his partners overly expressive hand motions he was deep into some story. 

Barrett leaned against the bar ordering a glass of wine.

“Barry?” a female voice said.

Barrett cringed at the name. “Can either you or Aiden just use my real name?” He said turning to the woman, who was dressed in a long black dress with a sparkly cat-ear mask on. 

“Being your sister I trump Aiden but I’ll forfeit for tonight.” Cordelia smiled at him. “Why aren’t you wearing your mask, it is a masquerade ball?” She threw Barrett her patented half turned smile.

Barrett had not even realized he had not put it back on. “It’s making my nose itch.” He said then turned from Cordelia.

“Bless you. I don’t think that’s just the mask, Barr...ett”. Cordelia corrected herself since Barrett had glared. “I thought you sounded a bit congested.”

Barrett sighed, “I’m not feeling all that well, but please don’t tell Aiden, I don’t want him knowing.”

Cordelia folded her arms across her chest. “Why not? He’ll understand.” She looked after at Aiden who now had a large group of people engaged on his every word.

“Showboating.” Barrett replied rubbing his nose quickly. Cordelia rolled her eyes.

“Barrett Sterling Chase, I think you would know your boyfriend better than that! If Aiden finds out you’re hiding this from him, I do not want to be around then that tornado touches ground.”

“Cordelia why are you even here?” Barrett took a drink of wine, he was losing patience with his sister. 

Cordelia gave Barrett what he had christened long ago as the “look”, even with a mask on he could picture it in his head.

“David has done several articles for me.” She said a slight annoyance in her voice. “I may not be an attorney or a fashionista but that doesn’t mean I don’t have connections...Barrett.” She snapped his name.

Barrett looked away a bit embarrassed by his behavior. “Sorry Cordy, not feeling well.”

Cordelia immediately shed the proud entrepreneur and went into big sister mode. “My fault, I should not have taken an attitude. Can I get you anything?”

“Do you have any pain killers?” Barrett pinched the bridge of his nose again, then finally put his mask back on.

“No but I’ll find some. Here sit.” She escorted him to a small sitting area next to the bar.

Just as his sister left, Barrett pulled his tissues back out, covering two wet sneezes into his cluster of tissues.

After blowing his nose he tossed the kleenex into a nearby garbage. He hoped Cordelia would return soon, his head was killing him. He looked out at the crowd but had lost sight of Aiden. Barrett sat back in the chair, closing his eyes, the light wasn’t helping his headache. The mask continued to cause issues so he removed it again, giving his nose a hard rub in return. Barrett sighed and sat forward, all he wanted to do was go home.

“Retty!” Aiden’s voice broke his misery. Aiden crouched down in front of Barrett. “Retty, I told you if you weren’t feeling well we could have stayed home. Now look at you!” Aiden’s voice was a mix of concern and annoyance.

“Cordelia told you didn’t she.” Barrett asked already knowing the answer.

“Yes she did and don’t you dare be mad at her.” Aiden removed his mask. “Barrett, why didn’t you tell me!”

“Oh so you’re using my actual name, you must be mad.” Barrett said giving a weak laugh.

Aiden was not amused, “Yes, I am mad, I expect you you be truthful with me. Now get up we’re going home.”

“I’m fine Aiden, just go do your thing, I’ll just sit here.” Barrett looked away and brought his hand to his mouth. Third hard sneezes escaped him.

“Barrett Sterling, stand up.” His partner was furious.

“You’re the second person to call me that tonight.” Barrett pushed up from the chair. Aiden looked around quickly.

“Come with me.” He said grabbing Barrett by the arm. They walked back into the lobby. Aiden turned looking up at his partner. Barrett’s tired expression hurt Aiden more than he wanted to admit.

“I have to excuse myself from the party so let me find David and tell him my stubborn boyfriend is sick.” Aiden waited until Barrett sat down before hurrying back into the ballroom.

Barrett pulled his remaining tissues from his pocket giving his sore nose another blow. Aiden returned a few minutes later.

He held out his hand for Barrett who begrudgingly took it, Aiden got their coats and hailed a cab. He was silent during the entire ride home so Barrett knew Aiden was mad which was not making him feel any better.

“Into bed now.” Aiden pointed to their bedroom as soon as they entered the apartment.

“Aiden...” Barrett started but Aiden shook his head repeatedly pointing to the bedroom.

Barrett sighed changing out of his dress clothes, putting on grey pajama pants and a t-shirt. Sitting on the bed he reached for the tissue box on his nightstand reading to cover the sneezes he felt coming.

Aiden walked in, he had removed his tux coat and vest. He handed Barrett some medicine and a glass of water. Barrett gave a weak smile which Aiden did not return.

Setting the glass on the nightstand Barrett crawled under the covers. “Thank you.” He said quietly hoping his partner was speaking to him again. Aiden sat down positioning himself on top of the comforter but next to Barrett.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Aiden asked quietly.

Barrett exhaled leaning back on the pillow. “I didn’t want to ruin your night, I knew how important it was to you.”

“Barrett, you’re more important to me!” Aiden sat up looking at him, “Don’t ever keep something like this from me again.”

Barrett simply nodded. 

Aiden relaxed, “Retty, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t be yelling at you.” He ran his hands through Barrett’s dark hair. “Forgive me?” He said playfully.

“Maybe.” Barrett replied with a smile. Aiden rolled his eyes.

“Now do you need anything else?” Aiden got up off the bed which made Barrett frown.

“Just you.” Barrett said in the most forced miserable voice he could manage. Aiden laughed.

“I’ll be back soon, but you my dear need sleep.” He bent down kissing Barrett on the cheek. Barrett seized the moment grabbing Aiden around the waist pulling him back on the bed.

“Retty!” Aiden exclaimed, “Retty, honey, I really need to work right now, I promise...Barrett!” It was obvious his stubborn partner was not about to let go. “Ok ok I’ll stay but only until you fall asleep.” Barrett loosened his grip.

Aiden sighed, “You’re lucky I love you so much you brat.” He stroked Barrett’s hair again.

“I love you too.” Barrett barely got out, he turned away from his partner to sneeze again.

“Bless you, Retty.” Aiden said softly. A few minutes later he was sure Barrett was asleep but he continued to stroke his boyfriend's hair for another hour or so before falling asleep himself.

The End.


	2. The Diva

Aiden was furious. He sat at his computer typing desperately to type with one hand while holding a cluster of tissues to his dripping nose. Three days he had this stupid cold thanks to Barrett. Now being two days behind in his work was not helping his already paper thin temper. At least Barrett was not around to joke that Aiden’s temper was much like his height...short. Aiden’s body tightened at the thought, only Barrett was ever allowed to make short jokes.

Must have been the hundredth time he’d sneezed just in the past few hours. He blew his nose hating how his congestion just would not subside. Nothing he had taken since starting to show symptoms had given him any sort of relief. Worse yet, he had a deadline, his changes must be made and emailed out to his client so they could give him the approval needed to proceed with the proposal. 

Blowing his nose again he tossed the tissues into the now overflowing trash. He was in mid reach for more when another round hit.

Aiden snarled throwing his tissues against his computer screen.

“Still not feeling well?” Barrett said in the doorway admiring the emerald green satin pajamas his partner was wearing. Aiden did not even turn around. “I came home early to check on you.” Barrett tried putting his arms around his partner but Aiden was having none of it.

“Thank you for gracing me with your presence, Barrett.” Aiden got up from the computer and walked into the kitchen.

Barrett sighed, Aiden always got surly when he was ill, this time was worse since it was Barrett’s fault. Aiden had caught his cold from the party.

“Aiden, come here, let me do that.” He turned on the water for the tea Aiden was about to make. 

“I’m not incompetent Barrett, I’m sick thanks to you!” Aiden glared at his partner.

“I know, I know and I’m trying to make it up to you.” Barrett was having a difficult time not feeling guilty. He knew of Aiden’s huge deadline, being sick was the last thing he ever wanted to happen to his boyfriend. “Do you have a fever?”

“No, I’m just so congested I can’t breath, my eyes are watering so looking at my screen is nearly impossible and I’m exhausted but I can’t sleep until I finished.” Aiden grabbed his mug, “So excuse Barrett but I need to work.” He stomped off back to the computer.

Barrett’s heart ached watching Aiden but he knew his boyfriend would not accept any help until his work was done so Barrett sat at the kitchen table looking over his case notes while keeping one eye on Aiden.

Aiden blew his nose tossing his tissues on the ground, he was not even aiming for the basket anymore. A few hours later, after another box of tissues Barrett had brought, a half eaten bowl of soup, again courtesy of Barrett and a string of curse words, Aiden leaned back in his chair sighing heavily.

“Finished?” Barrett walked over.

“Yes, no thanks to you.” Aiden rubbed his nose with tissues.

“Aiden...” Barrett started but he was interrupted.

“Ugh what Barrett??” Aiden pressed the tissues again his chapped nose forcefully trying to subdue anymore sneezing.

Barrett held out his hand helping Aiden up, “Come on, time for me to take care of you.”

Barrett got his partner comfortable on the bed, putting several pillows behind Aiden’s back in an effort to help with his congestion. 

Aiden leaned back closing his eyes. “Retty, can I have the tissues.” Barrett handed him the box, Aiden drew out several wiping his poor nose. “It just won’t stop running.” Aiden sniffed hard which was not the right move.

Barrett his a smile, Aiden’s high pitched sneezes always made him internally laugh. “I’m really sorry Aiden, I hate that you’re feeling awful because of me.” He sat down next to Aiden on the bed.

Aiden shook his head, “It’s not your fault. Well I mean it is.” He threw a half smile at his boyfriend. “But I know how I get when I’m sick. You put up with a lot from me.” He pulled the blanket up.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Barrett kissed Aiden on the forehead. “Need anything else?”

“A stiff martini.” Aiden replied before blowing his nose.

“Not while you’re sick, love.” Barrett giggled at the frown Aiden gave him. “I’ve got some files to look over but then I’ll be in. If you need anything text me, I’ll have my phone on.”

Aiden could only nod as he sneezed desperately into his tissues. “I’m just going to try to sleep.” Aiden groaned. Barrett brushed Aiden’s blonde hair from his face. 

“Sleep well.” Barrett turned off the light and headed for the door.

“Retty?” Aiden’s voice was barely a whisper. “Thank you for coming home early.” His eyes fluttered and closed.

Barrett just smiled and closed the door.

END


	3. The Show Must Go On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title is from the song by Queen.

“Aiden, you up?” Barrett cracked the bedroom door open, “It’s not like you to sleep in especially with Star Jezebelle’s after party in a few hours.” He walked into the room to see his partner buried under the covers of their bed. “Aiden?” As he nudged his boyfriend an arm came out smacking away his hand.

Barrett sighed, “It’s going to be one of those days again isn’t it.”

Covers flew off, Aiden sat up hair a ruffled mess, glaring at the taller man. “Not loving your tone there, Barrett.” He snapped his partners name something he only did when he was angry.

Before Barrett could defend himself Aiden made an awful face and cleared his throat. “Sorry Retty, throat hurts a bit.”

“Well why didn’t you just say so. I’ll get some lozenges and water.” He turned leaving the room.

Aiden massaged his throat with his hand, was it his imagination or did his glands feel swollen. This what not what he needed.

Barrett returned with the water which did not make Aiden’s throat feel much better but the honey-eucalyptus cough drops did. Barrett felt Aiden’s forehead then gave him a look. Aiden sighed nodding. Barrett went in the bathroom for the thermometer. 

“100.5. Not awful but I’ll grab some Advil so it hopefully doesn’t go up.” 

“Thank you Retty.” Aiden said as Barrett left the room.

Why today Aiden, why. You can’t miss tonight. He fell back onto the bed staring at the ceiling. Barrett returned and Aiden swallowed the medicine with the rest of the water.

“Listen.” Barrett said after a minute. “I know I can’t talk you out of going tonight, so I won’t even try. Just promise me you’ll try to go easy on yourself and not be...well...you.”

Aiden scoffed which hurt more than he wanted to admit. “The public expects Aiden Summerville, so I can’t make any promises. And not be a total grouch to you today either.” He smiled, his cheeks showing the faint signs of his fever. Barrett rubbed his boyfriends back.

“I don’t believe you but I’ll try.”  
Aiden did not keep this promise very well. More times then admitted Barrett found himself on the end of one of Aiden’s rants. Being sick and Aiden never made for a lovely couple to begin with. But Barrett took it all in stride, he knew Aiden was under immense pressure to be “Aiden” tonight.

“Coat or no coat” Aiden held up what matched the ensemble he was wearing.

“Take it just in case you get cold, if you don’t I’ll hold it.” Barrett replied.

Aiden threw him a smile and the coat.

Star Jezebelle’s runway after party was being held at the Benedict Art Institute. As much as Aiden had wanted to go to the actual show itself, he just couldn’t muster the strength. His sore throat was starting to produce a dry cough which even with cough drops wasn’t helping. He had shot Star a text about needing to collaborate with another designer on a project and promised to make the party. Sick or not Aiden Summerville never turned down a good party.

He and Barrett arrived about an hour after the official party started. Aiden always needing to showboat dyed his hair red for the occasion, a look Barrett did not approve of.

As the evening progressed Barrett started noticing Aiden’s voice slipping from him. So he just kept providing lozenges and water to his partner. During a brief lull in the party Aiden pulled Barrett into an alcove. 

“Retty, I need the coat.” Aiden’s voice had a slight shake to it.

“Yes, dear.” Barrett slipped it onto his shoulders. “This way makes you more sophisticated.” He added with a smile.

“Honey I am so wearing off on you.” Aiden turned coughing into his fist. 

“Water?” Barrett asked. Aiden just sighed then nodded.

Barrett return water in hand. Aiden swallowed it wincing as it ran down his raw throat.

“We can leave if you want? But the look Aiden shot Barrett answered that question.

“I can make it, just a few more hours.” Aiden said wiping his brow. “I’ll be fine.” 

Barrett held his tongue, last thing he needed was grumpy Aiden on his back so he just hung back as normal keeping an eye on his partner who still despite not feeling well captivated everyone he came in contact with. Barrett made sure Aiden stayed hydrated, with all the people the ballroom of the Institute was quite warm, so he was always ready with water.

Finally around midnight Aiden told Barrett he physically had enough which was music to his ears, Aiden’s complexion had paled greatly since arriving.

“Darling it is always a pleasure to see you.” Aiden said hugging Star. “Next time I promise to make the runway show but you know how clients can be.” They both laughed and Star excused herself.

Barrett nearly needed to catch his partner after Star left.

“Babe? You okay?” Barrett helped Aiden to a nearby bench pressing his lips to Aiden’s forehead. “You’re burning up.”

“Retty...” Aiden’s eyes glazed looking up at Barrett.

“I got you, come on, there’s already cabs waiting outside, we’ll be home in no time.” Barrett was basically holding Aiden up at this point.

The cab ride must have helped since Aiden was able to walk with Barrett only supporting half his body weight. Inside their apartment Barrett got him to the couch. Aiden simply laid down, he was exhausted. He felt Barrett poke him to which he almost yelled but then he remembered how much Barrett had helped him through tonight. 

“This will help your fever and I have some cough medicine too.” Aiden took both without argument. Barrett returned to the couch sitting so Aiden could lay his head on his lap.

“You’re a handful you know that right.” Barrett said stroking his boyfriend's face.

“Retty...did I manage to be my usual sassy showboating self tonight.” Aiden’s eyes fluttered closed.

“Of course you did baby...with my help.” Barrett replied but Aiden was already asleep.

END


	4. A Loaded God Complex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title is from Sugar We're Going Down by Fallout Boy

Barrett knew tonight was not going to go well for him. Aiden had been in their bathroom for over an hour yelling obscenities at the mirror. They were scheduled to go to dinner with Barrett’s twin sister Cordelia, nothing huge. However any night out was a chance to showboat for Aiden, problem was he’d caught a cold a few days ago which was the basis of his temper tantrum in the bathroom.

Aiden’s cold caused his nose to run like mad turning it a lovely shade of red. Aiden had thrown a pillow at Barrett when he had initially made the comment. Aiden Summerville would not be seen in public with a “Rudolph” nose as he so eloquently put it. The bathroom fiasco was his attempts to trying to cover it up.

Another ten minutes passed when Aiden came huffing out of the bathroom his face nearly the color of his raw nose.

“I’m not going.” He said which Barrett heard as ‘I’d bot towing.” He held back a smile. Aiden despised being sick and became an awful prima donna when he was but goodness he was still adorable. His medium length blonde hair ruffled around his face just made him look like a little boy upset that someone had stolen his toys.

Barrett folded his hands together completely not surprised by his boyfriends statement. “I won’t make you, but I have to, I’ve been promising Cordy for weeks. This is the first time either of our schedules allowed it. I haven’t seen her since the Masquerade party and I wasn’t exactly nice to her that night.”

Aiden’s eyes widened, “You’re leaving me?” Even through all the congestion Aiden’s voice reeked with dejection. He ran his hand across his nose causing it to flare.

Barrett rose from the chair he’d been sitting in walking toward his partner. “Darling, it’s just dinner.” He put his hands on the shorter man’s shoulders but Aiden would not meet his gaze. “Here get into bed, I’ll bring you a fresh box of tissues and you can watch Netflix until I get home.” Aiden remained still sniffing pathetically. 

“Aiden...” Barrett knew he was in a losing battle.

His boyfriend turned away quickly, three desperate sneezes rocked him.

“Excuse me.” Aiden’s voice cracked, he slowly walked over to the bed. Barrett pulled out his phone, he’d rather deal with an upset sister over a crabby Aiden anyday.

“Cordy? Yeah it’s me. Listen about tonight...yeah...the Queen is sick.” Barrett ignored the glare Aiden shot over his shoulder at him. “I’ll make time next week I promise. Thank you and I’ll tell him. Bye” He finished the call and walked over to his partner who was lying on his side not facing him. “Cordy hopes you feel better.”

Barrett watched Aiden’s body tense suddenly as he sneezed.

His partner sniffed hard, looking for the box of tissues. Barrett pulled it within reach, Aiden grabbed several wiping his poor nose.

“Thank you Retty.” Aiden said quietly. Barrett sat down on the other side of the bed, Aiden curled up next to him. “Sorry I’m so miserable.” He raised his tissues again.

“I hate being sick.” Aiden tried blowing his nose but it gave little relief.

“I know darling, I know.” Barrett pulled the comforter over his boyfriend.

“I’ll try not to be a bother.” Aiden rubbed his nose with tissues letting out an audible groan.

Barrett could not stop the laugh escaping him. “Aiden my dear, then I’d be truly worried you were more than just sick. You’re always a bother but that’s another reason why I love you. I’ll get you whatever you need.” He rubbed Aiden’s back.

“You’re the best, Retty.” Aiden sighed closing his eyes.

You’re damn right. Barrett said to himself smiling.


End file.
